SasuHina oneshot: First love!
by MikaMika13
Summary: A SasuHina one-shot story..


_**SASUHINA WEEK ENTRIE. **_ ~August 21st- Free for All!

Hinata Hyuuga got up at six o'clock. Not because her alarm clock turned on, she just couldn't sleep any longer. She looked at her table with picture of her bests friend's Kiba, Shino, Gaara and Temari. Hinata had to get ready for University which started at ten o'clock.

She got out of bed and looked in mirror. There she saw 20 years old, naked women, who had amazingly beautiful body, face and hair. She was really beautiful, cute, sexy and amazing, but she didn't admit it. Hinata's hair was messed up, because yesterday she took a shower and went to sleep with wet hair.

Hinata stepped out from her room still naked, because now she lived alone. After she graduated from high school, her father Hiashi, ordered her to live alone and learn to be a real women, who prepares meals, do house-work and other things by herself. Only Hiashi didn't knew that Hinata learned it a long time ago with her mother help. -The fact that he ordered me to live alone, was the best thing he has ever done. – Mumbled Hinata and smiled. *You shouldn't say things like that!* Thought Hinata and sighed.

She walked in kitchen and switch on electric teapot. Hinata opened fridge and took out a bottle of milk. From shelf she took box of chocolate flakes, coffee, soup-plate and cup. After she prepared coffee, Hinata strew chocolate flakes in soup-plate, poured milk on it and then sat down to eat.

She slowly eat them, because there still was a lot of time until she had to leave for University. After she eat, Hinata took a slow shower. Even if Hinata didn't really needed to shower, she didn't know what else to do. Then she dried her hair and dressed up. She put on her favorite dark purple mini skirt with light purple half- diaphanous hosiery which she clip on to the same color suspender-belt and put on a top, without a bra because the top was corset-type and she didn't needed it. Then she put on her favorite dark purple boots on high heels and the same color jacket.

Hinata looked sexy and she knew it in some way. Then Hinata put on a light make-up and did her hair. It was almost time when Hinata had to leave for University.

All this time Hinata had this strange feeling inside. It wasn't a bad feeling, but she could tell that it wasn't too good too. Hinata felt like not going to University, but she had to. Even when Hinata left to University, she still wanted to go home and it was really strange for Hinata. Hinata usually was happy to go to University, because she could learn a lot of new things, meet her friends and have some fun.

Hinata entered University gate and almost at the same time she saw her best friend. Temari rushed to her as soon as saw Hinata. Then she hugged her and gave a light kiss on the cheek. Hinata blushed, because everyone was staring at them. They always did because Temari always did something like this. –Hi Temari! – Said Hinata and smiled. Temari hugged her little bit harder. –Hi! You look amazing today! – Said Temari and Hinata giggled. –You too. Why so happy and shiny in the morning? – Asked Hinata, because usually Temari was sleepy in the morning and always was complaining about the fact that University started so early. But only Temari thought that it was too early.

-Shikamaru asked me out on a date last night! I couldn't wait to tell you about it! – Temari said really energetically. Well... Hinata forgot that there was another one who complained about University, that it started so early. Shikamaru - he was Temari's crush since elementary school, when Shikamaru almost defeated Temari in mind quiz, but he gave up, just because he was too lazy to continue. –That's so good Temari! So where will you go? – Asked Hinata. She was happy that finally her best friend had some progress in relationship with Shikamaru.

-We will go to a movie. He said that there is one movie, which I have to see. – Answered Temari and suddenly someone hugged Hinata from back. He kissed Hinata's ear. –Kiba stop! That tickles. – Said Hinata and turned to her second best friend. –Good morning Hina-chan! – He said cheerfully. –Yeah... Good morning Kiba-kun! – Said Hinata less cheerfully than Kiba, but no one seemed to notice it.

Hinata saw Shino and rushed to him. He was her third best friend. No one else noticed him because Temari was telling Kiba about Shikamaru and Kiba was too in to her story. Hinata hugged Shino and he hugged her back. –How was your morning Shino? – Asked Hinata and smiled. She had her innocent smile on face, which usually faded away with Kiba and Temari. –It was okay. Did you sleep well? – Asked Shino and looked carefully at Hinata trough his glasses. –You could say so. – Said Hinata and giggled. Shino was serious. –All morning I have a strange feeling that something will happen. – Said Hinata and sighed. –Something bad? – Asked Shino and they slowly walked towards Kiba and Temari who were still deeply in talk about Temari's date.

-No… Not bad, but not good too… - Answered Hinata quietly. –If something happens, you can come and talk to me. – Said Shino and lightly pressed Hinata's hand, which he just a moment ago took in his hand. It was something what he usually did when Hinata was worried about something. –I know. Thank you. – Said Hinata and smiled.

Hinata looked around and started to worry. –Gaara is late. – She mumbled more to herself than to others. They wouldn't have heard her anyway, because now even Shino was in to talk about Temari's date and other unnecessary for Hinata things. She felt her hand-bag lightly vibrating and took her phone out from it. It was a message from Gaara. 'Sorry, that I am late. Will be there in five minutes. Sorry for making you worry Hinata.' That's what it said and Hinata sighed in relief.

So this strange feeling wasn't about Gaara, because, when she saw him finally entering University gate's that feeling was still inside her. Gaara came closer to her and they hugged each other. –Sorry for making you worry. – Said Gaara and Hinata smiled. –It's okay. Now we can go to classroom. – Said Hinata and turned to everyone. They greeted Gaara and then went to classroom.

When Hinata entered classroom, she looked around searching for one guy. Hinata's eyes cached somebody's eyes and made an eye contact for a short moment. She blushed. Those eyes were dark and emotionless and empty, yet Hinata saw something unbelievable. She noticed a glimpse of admiring in them. Sasuke's Uchiha's eyes for a moment seemed different for Hinata and that made her worry much more. *That strange feeling from the very morning and now this… I don't like this at all.*

Hinata shook her head and looked at the whole class. The guy, which she had liked for a long time was in his usually place and his beautiful girlfriend next to him. Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Hinata smiled and waved to Naruto and Sakura because they noticed Hinata's look on them.

Hinata turned around and sat down in her place. After first lecture was ended Kiba asked Hinata out from classroom. It wasn't strange for him. Kiba did it all the time, usually just because he wanted some company to walk with to slot-machine. This time Kiba went to roof and Hinata started to worry.

-I know that we are best friends Hinata, but I can't keep it a secret any longer… - Started Kiba and Hinata knew what he is going to say. –I… I... like… - -Stop! Don't say it Kiba! – Hinata cut him off. She was somehow scared. –I have to do it. – Said Kiba. Kiba was waiting for this kind of a reaction. –No! You will ruin everything if you will say it! – Answered Hinata and Kiba knew that Hinata was right. –What? What will I ruin? – He asked. –Our friendship! You know how I feel about you and other guys… - Mumbled Hinata. Kiba smirked. –Of course I know. I know how you have felt about Naruto for a long time… - Answered Kiba. –Then why are you still doing it! Why are you still trying to ruin this friendship? – Asked Hinata and she felt like crying.

-I thought you said that you give up on Naruto since he has a girlfriend. – Said Kiba and laughed. It was a sad laugh. –Yes… but you know I can't accept your feelings and those words will ruin everything. – Said Hinata and Kiba nodded.-I am going to next lecture. Just... Forget about this... Okay? – Said Hinata and turned away. She was almost next to doors to leave the roof when she heard Kiba screaming. –I love you, Hyuuga Hinata and always will! – Kiba's voice sounded confidential and loud. Hinata didn't look at him and rushed away from roof.

Hinata rushed in classroom and noticed that she is crying. She took her bag and rushed out from it. Everyone in classroom was surprised to see Hinata cry. She usually was smiling.

Hinata was running and she didn't had a certain goal. *Why! He is my best friend and he knows that I don't like him in that way! Why! Kiba knew that it will ruin our friendship… Something so precious to me…* thought Hinata and she started to cry even more than before. She just wanted to get away from everyone. And Hinata didn't notice that someone was following her until she stopped in front of park. –I thought you were never going to stop. – He said and Hinata knew this voice. Even If she had heard it only a few times in her life-time, she knew it. –Uchiha-san? – Hinata turned to him blushing. –You, okay? – Asked Sasuke and walked closer to Hinata. Hinata kept quiet for some time. –Yeah… Sorry to make you worry. – Said Hinata and faked a smile. –If you are okay, then why are you crying? – He asked and touched Hinata's cheek. It was wet. Hinata blushed little bit more.

-I will calm down soon and it will be okay. – Said Hinata and faked another smile. –What did that Inuzuka brat did? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata started to laugh. –He is the same age as you are Uchiha-san. – Said Hinata and she noticed that her tears had stopped. It was good. –Call me Sasuke… Hinata. – Said Sasuke and Hinata blushed deep red. Suddenly it started to rain. –I don't have umbrella! – Said Hinata and she was worried. *Sasuke will soak wet because he came after me!* She thought.

-I live in that house. We can go there and wait until rain will stop. – Said Sasuke and Hinata without thinking nodded. They rushed to his house. When they entered house, Hinata noticed another pair of men's footwear. Sasuke noticed that. –I am living with my brother. He is in his room probably. – Said Sasuke and Hinata let out a light sound. –Oh… - She said and looked at Sasuke. As soon as their gazes met, Hinata blushed and looked away from him.

Now that Hinata finally talked to him, she felt her old feelings return. Hinata's first crush in kindergarten was Sasuke, but when she found out that he has a lot of fan girls, she immediately gave up. After all Hinata was bullied because of her strange eyes and family and she decided, that someone like Sasuke will never talk to her. Later in primary school she met Naruto and slowly her feelings for him grow stronger and she forgot about Sasuke… At least until a week ago she gave up on Naruto. Then again she started to notice Sasuke.

They were sitting in Sasuke's room on couch and silently looked out from the window. –Want something to drink? – Suddenly asked Sasuke and that surprised Hinata. She jumped at the sound of his voice. –Mm... Yes. – Said Hinata and blushed. Sasuke was looking at her and Hinata felt it, but she still didn't turn to him. Hinata felt that the feelings which she forgot long ago are returning much stronger and she didn't liked that.

Sasuke left room and soon was back with two bottles of apple juice. Only then Hinata looked at him properly. He was wearing dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, light brown hat and red glasses. Sasuke looked sexy and really attractive. *Wait! Did he had glasses in school!* Thought Hinata. –W-w-why do you have glasses? – Asked Hinata trying not to stutter. As her feelings came back, her stuttering returned too. –Oh… I have to wear them sometimes when my head start's to hurt. Then it stops and I can take them off. – Said Sasuke and sat down next to Hinata on couch. This time they were sitting closer.

-So, then again, why did you cried? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata felt that she don't really wants' to talk about it, but felt like telling it to Sasuke. When she told him about it all, he seemed calm as always.

-You see… Our friendship started in kindergarten and I can't think about him any other way than like about best friend. And he knows it… then why… - Finished Hinata and sighed. –Is that the only thing why you can't answer him? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata turned her puzzled look on him. –What do you mean? – Asked Hinata. –Well, everyone, except Naruto, knows about your huge crush on him. Isn't that the reason? – Asked Sasuke again. Hinata sadly smiled. –No… I gave up on Naruto and my feelings slowly have become just a bad memory. Naruto don't really mean for me anything now as he has a girlfriend and my thoughts have changed. Now I think that my crush was stupid. – Answered Hinata and sighed again.

-I didn't know that someone, who had kept his first crush for such a long time, can give up so easily. – Said Sasuke thoughtfully as if he really was thinking about it. –Hm… He wasn't my first crush, that's why, even after such a long time; I could give up on him. – Said Hinata and drank her juice. –And what about your first crush? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata giggled. –I thought that I gave up on my first crush a long time ago, but right now I understand that I haven't. I guess that was impossible back then and will be now too. – Said Hinata and giggled again.

Outside was still raining when it was already 3 PM and all this time they hardly talked, but that didn't seem awkward. It felt rather right for the two of them. From time to time they asked something to each other. –W-why did y-you run a-after me? – Like Hinata did it now. This question had been in Hinata's mind for some time and right now she got the courage to ask it. Sasuke kept silence.

Hinata carefully looked at him and tried to understand what was he thinking. Then Hinata slowly let her gaze down to his lips and had this feeling that she wanted to kiss him. Something that she hasn't done yet. Something that she never thought about. Suddenly Sasuke turned his face to Hinata and they were just inch away from each other. That surprised both of them and Hinata jumped away. For Hinata, Sasuke seemed just as calm as always if not his light blush on face.

-I rushed after you and actually didn't knew why I did it. When you stopped, I still didn't knew why. Past two months I was watching you and I couldn't realize why I did it… But I think I have realized it. – Said Sasuke and his blush grow little bit bigger. Hinata was blushing as well. –I think I like you. – Said Sasuke and immediately turned away from Hinata. Hinata could see how strange it was for Sasuke to say those words to someone. She knew that Sasuke was used to hear those words from girls, but to say it to someone was strange.

-You don't have to answer me, because you have your first crush in mind and there is still that thing with Kiba… I just wanted to say it to you. – Said Sasuke and Hinata lightly smiled. Her first crush was Sasuke and he liked her. That was something, what Hinata could only dream about… But she couldn't say anything to Sasuke until she wasn't said anything to Kiba.

-I like my first crush since kindergarten. As soon as I found out that I liked him, I gave up. Then I met Naruto and had those feeling for him, but when I gave up on him I noticed that my feelings for first crush never faded away. They just got stronger, but I kept avoiding the fact that I still have those feelings. – Said Hinata. It was all Hinata could say now. –I envy that guy. – Said Sasuke quietly but Hinata heard that and kept quiet.

Hinata somehow wanted to do something with Sasuke. Something that he will remember even if Hinata will not tell him about her feelings. Hinata turned to Sasuke who already was looking at her. They looked at each other for some time, then leaned closer and kissed each other. It was passionate and lustful kiss. Sasuke's hands quickly pulled Hinata closer to him and pulled her on when he lie down on couch. Hinata had pulled his t-shirt up and his beautiful body was half-naked. He did the same thing. Hinata didn't resist it. No, she actually wanted this, yet she felt that she can't do it. She broke that kiss apart and looked at him.

-What are we doing? – She asked confused. –I don't know. – Answered Sasuke and in that moment in room walked Itachi with camera and took a photo of the two of them. –Itachi, what are you doing? – Asked Sasuke annoyed. –This is first time that you take home your girlfriend; I wanted to take a picture so we can remember it later. Sorry that I interrupted. – Said Itachi and giggled. –Do not disturb us! – Said Sasuke. His voice sounded irritated. Itachi left them still giggling. –Sorry… Usually he isn't like that. – Said Sasuke. Sasuke's room doors opened. –By the way, you are really beautiful girl! – Said Itachi and as quickly he opened the doors, as quickly he closed them.

Hinata giggled. –He is funny. – She said and Sasuke smiled. It was so strange for Hinata to see his smile. –As much as I can remember, in kindergarten when he came to take you home, he was as strange as now. – Said Hinata and suddenly Sasuke puzzled. –In kindergarten? – He asked. –Yes. You don't remember that we went to the same kindergarten? – Asked Hinata and Sasuke shook his head. –Oh… - Mumbled Hinata and then she blushed. Only then Hinata really realized that right now she did something so close to sex with her first crush and this entire thing saw his older brother.

Hinata quickly stood up from Sasuke and fixed her top. *Oh my God! He saw my breast and Itachi did too!* Thought Hinata. –What is it? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata blushed even more. –Itachi… Do you think that he saw the whole thing? – Asked Hinata and sat down on couch when Sasuke sat straight. –What do you mean? – Asked Sasuke and Hinata blushed even more. –I mean, when you pulled up my top, my breast were naked. Do you think that Itachi could have seen it too? Or he even took a picture of it all too? – Said Hinata and the Sasuke realized it. He blushed too.

-I… I don't think he did. And if so then I will make sure that those pictures are gone as soon as possible. – Said Sasuke and somehow that calmed Hinata. She felt that she can trust him. Soon after that Hinata left to home because rain had stopped.

Next day Hinata came to school and found in her locker two pictures. One was took week ago. On it were Hinata and Kiba. They looked cute and Hinata remembered that this picture took Temari. She turned it around and saw that there is something written.

'Sorry about yesterday. I know that you don't like me as a boy and that you want to stay friends with me. I just had to tell you how I feel about you, so I could be able to give up on you and look for another girl.

P.S. I will act as if nothing happened and I swear that I am not mad nor hurt so don't worry Hina-chan!

With Love Kiba.'

That's what it said and Hinata knew that Kiba didn't lied to her. Other picture was taken yesterday by Itachi. Hinata was sitting on Sasuke and somehow Hinata felt that that's how it's supposed to be. She turned it around and smiled there was written something. It said:

'Hey Hinata! Sorry about what happened yesterday and what my brother did. I made sure that he doesn't have any pictures left from yesterday so don't worry. I was glad that yesterday you didn't resist to thing which I did, but you don't have to do it just out of pity. You still have your first crush and I wish you luck. I want to see you happy.

Sasuke.'

Hinata looked at both of those pictures. She already decided to tell Sasuke after she will be done with Kiba, but there was still something that made her worry. Hinata's feelings for Naruto. Kiba had a crush on Hinata for a long time and to move on he had to tell her about them. Right now she felt the same way.

Hinata rushed to classroom where she found Naruto again with Sakura but right now she didn't felt anything seeing them together. –Naruto, I need to talk to you. – Said Hinata and everyone looked at Hinata surprised. Of course they did, because everyone except Naruto knew about her feelings. –Please. – Said Hinata and Naruto got up. –Let's go! – She said and took his hand.

Hinata didn't go far away from classroom. She went to University doors which were not far away from classroom. –I will tell you it only once. I like you Naruto. – Said Hinata and smiled. Naruto's cheeks turned red. –Or I should say that I liked you really much before I gave up on you. I started to like you in primary school and one week ago I gave up on you, that's when I realized that my feelings for my first crush have grown. – Said Hinata and Naruto looked confused. –Then why are you saying this to me? – He asked. Hinata giggled. –I had to say it so I could move on. – Said Hinata and smiled. Naruto smiled too. –Let's go to classroom together. – He said and took Hinata hand.

They walked in classroom and everyone was staring at them. When Hinata saw Sasuke she let go Naruto's hand and smiled at Sasuke. Hinata knew that he will understand that she wanted to talk to him, but before that Hinata still had to talk to Kiba.

She found him on the roof, but that was just normal for him. Kiba liked this place and so did Hinata. –Why are you here? – Asked Kiba when he saw Hinata. –I told Naruto about my feelings. – Said Hinata and Kiba tried to smile. –And I told him that I gave up a week ago and that my feelings for him have faded away. – Continued Hinata and Kiba smiled. –I came here to tell you… You don't have to apologize about confession. And it's not that I don't like you. I like you, but I know you for such a long time that I can't think about you, friend who is so precious to me, like about someone who I could love. You are really precious friend to me and I don't mind when you are kissing me, hugging me or do any other things because I love when you do that… But for me it feels the same way when it does Temari... Except the fact that it feels little bit better because you are a guy. – Said Hinata and both of them giggled.

Kiba got on his feet and walked closer to Hinata. When Kiba was in front of her, Hinata leaned closer to him and they kissed. Not on cheek, nor like usually friends did, but as a couple. When they broke apart Kiba was blushing and Hinata's cheeks were little bit red too. –It feels strange… I mean yes I really do love you... But now I get what you tried to say about us being so close friend. – Said Kiba and Hinata nodded. –I am glad… - She said and turned away.

-Are you going to tell Sasuke about your feelings? – Asked Kiba and that didn't surprise Hinata. –Yes… - Answered Hinata and smiled. –Past two months not only he was looking at you but you did it too… Just you noticed it week ago. – Said Kiba and Hinata giggled. –I really love you! – She said and Kiba hugged her. –For me you were my first crush, but I know that I will be able to get over it… And I know that you will never get over if you will give up on Sasuke, so go! – Said Kiba and let go Hinata. He pushed her little bit so she started to run. –Thank you! – Yelled Hinata and then she was out from Kiba's sigh.

Hinata came in to classroom and Sasuke carefully looked at her. Hinata blushed but she didn't hesitated and walked towards him. –Sasuke.. Y-y-you w-were my f-first crush. – Said Hinata and shyly smiled. She was blushing and it took some time for Sasuke to realize it too. He started to blush. –You… Why you didn't said it yesterday! – He jumped up from his seat. They didn't noticed that the whole class and teacher too were staring at them. –I thought that I have to talk to Naruto and Kiba first and then tell you about it. – Said Hinata and kindly smiled. Sasuke didn't think twice. He pulled Hinata in to a hug and then kissed her. She answered his kiss. –Baka! Next time say it when other guy confesses to you or he will go crazy! – He said and Hinata giggled. –You think there will be other guy's? – Asked Hinata and Sasuke looked at her. –And you? – He asked. Hinata shook her head. –I don't think so. – She mumbled and they kissed again.

It seemed strange for both of them. Hinata felt good, to tell him about her feelings. She felt happy. Sasuke felt really happy to, but he didn't know what to say when they broke apart from kiss. –Itachi… He took pictures of the whole thing yesterday. – Said Sasuke and Hinata felt that she is ashamed. –I… I took those pictures and put them in my wallet. – Said Sasuke and blushed. It seemed so cute. Hinata kissed him again. –That's nice. I think you will not need them from now on. – She said and they hugged each other harder.

That's how their relationship started.


End file.
